


Ugly

by EmoKai478



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 이해불능 | Out of Control (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Adoptive Parents, Adopted!Jaerim, Adopted!Katsuki Yuri, Angst, Body-Shaming, Coffee shop meetings, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Love All Of These Ships, Katsuki Yuri and Jaerim are too precious, M/M, Romance, VictUuri, kind of body worship, lots of fluff, mature themes, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoKai478/pseuds/EmoKai478
Summary: Yuri and Jaerim both have had rough pasts, losing their parents at an young age, always being bullied, and sharing abusive adoptive parents. But the two men they meet at the small coffee shop they work at think that they look perfect, no matter what anybody else says or thinks.





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> This story may gave slow updates, but that is because I'm writing two books on Wattpad, as well. Hello!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book may have slow updates, because I am working on two other books on Wattpad.

The two boys walked through the hallways of their high school, gazes lowered and weak fingers linked together. Their thin bodies shivered as the other students eyed them, whispering to each other "softly," not doing a good job at keeping their cruel words away from the brothers' ears. 

They were hoping to get to their class early, not wanting to get in any trouble, but their plan was foiled when three, taller teens cornered them against a set of closed lockers. They kept their eyes on the tiled floor, squeezing each others' hands, knowing that another bruise or two would be made on their pale skin. A few minutes later, their frail figures were lying on the tiled floor they were examining before, eyes now locked with one another's. 

"I don't want to be here, anymore." Jaerim whimpered, tears staining his freckled cheeks.

"Me neither, but it's better than back there." Yuri replied, tears pooling in his own chocolate orbs.

The brothers' fingers were still locked together, never wanting to let go. 


End file.
